To reduce fuel consumption, some aircrafts have a motor drive with a jet pipe nozzle with variable cross-section. Thus, it is possible to adapt the flow passing through the jet pipe nozzle, by modifying its cross-section, to the external conditions and to the motor operating speed in order to optimize the efficiency of the motor drive.